Goodbye, I'm NOT Falling In Love
by phantomoftheworld
Summary: One minute he's teasing me, the next it looks like he's going to cry if I leave. Not to meantion the animal like look in his eyes. I can't stop thinking about him. Finally I spoke, "Goodbye, I'm NOT falling in love! Yes, this is to you Jacob Parker!" (Currently Discontinued)
1. The First Chapter

_A/N: Here's to a new night world story! I can't stop writing them; they're addicting! Thank you to Autumn O'Shea Swan and __purple halo__, you guys are seriously awesome! Thanks for your help! I decided to write this one because I just had more idea's for it overall. Well, I hope you old and new fans enjoy this new story; I think I've grown form my last story!_

****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Goodbye, I'm NOT Falling In Love (Yes, This Is To You Jacob Parker)<span>**

******Chapter 1**

_ _

"Oh my god Jess, it's Jacob Parker!" My best friend Trisha squealed in mocking delight. I just rolled my eyes and tried not to look in the direction she was looking. I knew that if I looked over there I wouldn't be able to look away from him.

"Just be quiet Trish; you know I don't like him!" I knew that was a lie and so did she, and I'm sure Trisha would have said so if something hadn't shut her up. I'm not sure what that was until I felt a presence behind me. I whirled around to see none other than the devil himself!

Or maybe just Jacob, "What's there not to like, Jessica. He's talented and has those absolutely _dreamy _eyes!" He said in a girly voice, making me look down laughing. When I looked up again, Jacob was smirking and felt my cheeks tint red, looking back down. Although I was embarrassed, my brain was only thinking one thing: he's talking to me again! Even though we'd been talking every day since school started, I still hadn't gotten used to it.

"I'm sorry Jacob." Trisha said from behind me stepping forward. I looked at her, trying to tell her now wasn't the right time. Even if Jacob was embarrassing me, it was better than him not talking to me at all. Although this response wasn't unusual from my best friend; it was fairly common. She was always the one who could talk to boys easily, not me and I hadn't minded until I met Jacob. Now I couldn't help but be slightly jealous.

Jacob just looked confused. His big dark, nearly black, eyes would have been glowing in confusion if it was possible to see his emotions through them; it wasn't. Jacobs's eyes didn't give away anything except that he was the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen. Nearly six seven with his messy dark blonde hair, he was a fifteen year old heart throb. "Why," he finally asked, bringing me back to reality.

Trisha continued, "Because an ego that unhealthy makes me and every other boy in this school want to kick your ass, now move." Trisha walked along and I followed hesitantly behind her smiling to myself. Even if I like Jacob, I still liked to see his ego knocked down a bit sometimes. Someone had to keep him in his place, and Trisha seemed to be the only one who wasn't afraid to do that.

When we finally made it to the library, we both had study hall third period, Trisha turned to me. "I can't believe you like that stuck up…" she stopped her sentence when a teacher walked by. She started to finish, but I didn't need to hear anything bad about Jacob like Trisha was always saying.

Instead I cut her off. "I can't help it." That much I freely admitted to myself. I knew how stupid it was to love… like, definitely just like, Jacob Parker. He was the most popular boy in school: gorgeous, athletic, and smart. Every girl, younger or older, in our school had a crush on him, although he never really dated. In fact, it was known that he was talking to me so much; rumor had it I was his girlfriend.

I always told anyone who asked me that this wasn't true, but this only seemed to escalate the rumors more. That and the fact that Jacob never denied any of them; he never said they were true, but he never disproved them. I never understood why; I knew he was probably just doing it to play with me, but I don't know why he'd allow it to go on for five months.

Trish spoke again, "I just don't get it, sorry Jess." I nodded in understanding and went on the do my work.

The last bell of the day rang. The rest of the class rushed out as fast as they could, except for Jacob, a couple of his "fans", and Liam, another boy in my class. I didn't notice him next to my desk until I nearly ran into him. "I'm so sorry!" I said as I knocked his books out of his arms.

"It's okay, Jessica; no big deal." He started picking up his things and I bent down to help him.

"I'm really sorry, Liam. I wasn't paying attention." I said again, handing him the last of his papers.

"It's really okay; you just have to let me walk you to your car." He smiled at me, and I blushed.

"I'm only fifteen; that means I'm on the bus. It's okay; you don't have to walk with me." It was true that I was one of the youngest kids in my grade, my birthday being in June. It really sucked that I was one of the only kids in my grade that couldn't drive, but I'd learned to live with it.

"That's okay; I'll drive you home." He was really being persistent, and he was really cute. His violet eyes were so unique and his blonde hair made them stand out even more.

Besides, I'd known him since we were little; I think we'd even had him over for a barbeque a couple of years ago; I knew my dad wouldn't mind him driving me how. "Sure, let my get my bag out of my locker; I'll meet you at the front of the school."

He beamed at me. "Sure, that's great. See you in a few minutes." I walked out and went to my locker. When I grabbed my books, I heard someone walk up to me.

"Liam, is that you?" I questioned before seeing that it wasn't Liam, it was in fact Jacob.

He seemed a little confused, "No, were you expecting him."

"Yeah, he's giving me a ride home." I tried to walk around him, but he stepped in front of me.

"Why?"

Normally I would answer his questions no problem, but he was annoying me for some reason. "I don't think I have to answer to you." This time when I walked in front of him, he let me.

I walked up to the front of the school to see Liam standing in the front, his hands in his pocket. When he saw me, he walked over and smiled at me.

"Hey! Ready to ride!" He smiled, looking over to his black convertible. I nodded when I felt a hand on our shoulder.

"See you on Friday for our date." Jacob's voice startled me even before I even processed his words. Liam stood there, now looking even more confused.

I knew this was my chance. I could take the chance with Jacob or I could go with Liam, a guy I knew actually liked me.

"Liam," I hesitated before speaking again.

* * *

_A/N: Comments increase Updates! It's a FACT!_


	2. The Second Chapter

**Chapter 2**

I wanted to say goodbye to Liam and go on the date with Jacob, but it was almost as if something was pulling to Liam. I couldn't explain it, but at that moment I didn't need Jacob. He was probably just using me anyway; everyone knew he didn't _date_ girls.

I wasn't going to be one of his toys, no matter how much I wanted to. I couldn't look at Jacob, so instead I looked into Liam's soft, entrancing violet eyes. "I don't know what he's talking about, Liam. He never asked me."

I started to gain some confidence. I whirled around and looked Jacob in the eye. "Besides, even if Jacob asked, I'd rather go with you, Liam." Two emotions flashed before Jacob. I swore first there was a flash of pure animal-like anger, but I disregarded that. At the most, it was probably just a hint of jealousy.

"I know you like me, Jessica. Let me take you out on Friday. At least let me take you home." I can see through him, I realized. He was trying so hard to play it cool, but I saw raw desperation in his eyes.

Still, his words made me seethe. "I do NOT like you, Jacob! You are so full of yourself!" I turned back to Liam, who was looking at me with strained eagerness, which meant he probably just wanted to leave. I couldn't blame the guy; I didn't really want to be here much longer, either.

I got into his convertible while Liam held the door open like a gentleman. Jacob still looked confused and upset, but I couldn't resist what I said next. "Goodbye, I'm NOT falling in love!" When everyone turned to look at me, including Liam, I added "Yes, this is to you Jacob Parker!"

At that moment, Liam turned out of the school parking lot of the school. It was silent for a few moments before I turned to Liam again. He looked slightly tense, but I asked anyway. "Do you want to go out on Friday?"

* * *

><p>"Seriously Jess, who are you going out with?" Trisha asked for the millionth time on Friday.<p>

Again I hesitated. I wanted to tell her I was going out with Liam. He seemed so eager once he got over the surprise of me asking him out. He was so sweet to me; he even carried my books in the morning. Unlike Jacob, who wouldn't give me a second glance unless it was to make fun of me.

I should have been excited to tell my best friend about a guy I could really start to like, but again something was holding me back. I didn't know why, but Liam never was near me when Trish was around. When they passed, there was an unspoken hostility amongst them. It was almost like they were watching each other, waiting for one of them to step out of line.

The even more dominate issue (and the weirder one) was that going out with Liam seemed to be betraying Trish. That was absolutely ridicules, of course, but I still couldn't bring myself tell her.

"It's no one, Trish; he's not important." I tried to calm her down, but Trish didn't seem to be able to be calmed down at the moment.

"Why won't you tell me Jessica!" I couldn't believe her words for a moment. Trish had been one of the calmest people I'd ever met. She never ever got angry; one of the reasons we'd managed to stay friends. We'd always been able to work things out. Only now, she sounded like she was about to kill me. Not to mention she'd used my entire name; she'd never done that, no matter how angry she'd gotten.

Her eyes turned darker and her pupils seemed to get wider. I couldn't help but notice that the expression in her eyes seemed savage. I tried not to let my voice betray how scared I really was. "I don't know what your problem is, but it's none of your business! I don't think you're much of a friend at all! You probably just need anger management classes." At that moment the tardy bell rang for sixth period.

I stormed off, hearing Trish follow me until I ran into Liam. I looked up at him in surprise. "Liam, aren't you going to be late."

Liam seemed confused. "Didn't you hear about the fight; a bunch of the tenth graders are getting suspended. They told anyone with a car to go home." He smiled at me, and I felt my heart melt slightly. Even if I felt the fireworks with Jacob, it was different with Liam. It was like my mind was being clouded with comfort and security, maybe even a touch of love. Either way, I wouldn't deny that I loved the feeling I had when he was near me.

"…was wondering if you wanted to start our date a little early?" Liam finished. I hadn't heard what he'd said before, but I defiantly wanted to start the date now.

Of course, that was the moment Trish caught up with me. She looked better now; her eyes were exactly as they normally were and I felt stupid thinking that they had somehow magically changed. Instead, she had the same desperate look in her eyes that Jacob had conveyed a few days ago. She spoke in a hurried tone. "You can't go with him! Listen to me…"

Normally I would have listened, but I felt impatient. I looked back at Liam and the swirly nice feeling came into me again, boosting me with confidence. I looked Trish square in the eye. "I want you to leave, Trish."

I couldn't exactly explain what happened next. It was almost as if Trish was being knocked back, but her feet didn't move. One moment she was half a foot away, then she was turning a corner and leaving. I knew she must have run away, but I didn't hear one click of her high-heeled boots.

I looked at Liam again, my brain almost completely clouded. If I'd been thinking clearly, I would have noticed no other students were driving there cars away from the school. Maybe if I could get a single thought out, I would have noticed we were headed straight to the woods.

Finally the car stopped and Liam looked at me. Now the swirling in my brain was taking over. My voice didn't sound very much like my own when I spoke. "Kiss me, Liam."

He froze. "Jess, I don't think that's such a good…" He was cut off by my lips pressing against his. At first he lightly pushed me back, but finally he gave up.

His kiss was gentle, warm and the swirling clouds in my head completely took over. I barely registered what I was doing, but I knew that the soft lips on mine made me feel better. Finally he broke away and I let out a slight wine. "Blaise told me to use way too much yemonja root; you probably have no idea what you're doing right now."

I didn't register what he was saying at all. Instead I looked at his lips and leaned into kiss him again. This time he pushed me away and I whimpered. "I love you so much Liam. We have to be together."

Liam sighed. "Jessica, you aren't in your right mind and you are putting me in a very uncomfortable position. I want to kiss you," my eyes lit up, "but I can't right now. This is very serious." He pulled out a thermos from the glove compartment and unscrewed it. "Here, drink this; it should help you clear your mind."

I drank the liquid then spit it back into my cup. It was bitter and made my head hurt. I looked back at Liam who replied, "Drink." I swallowed the entire cup without complaint.

The liquid was like a really good fast acting medicine. In a few moments, all the swirly clouds fogging up my mind were gone and I realized what had happened in shock This was followed by a awful headache. As if reading my mind, Liam handed me a Tylenol. I swallowed it and my headache died down slightly. I opened my mouth to ask one of the million questions on my mind, but Liam cut me off.

"I know you're probably confused, but I'll explain it to you. First, you should know my actual name isn't Liam Cameron. It's actually Landon Harman. You see, I'm the last boy in a long line of very powerful witches." I waited to see if he showed any signs that he was kidding. There wasn't one.

"I believe you."

_Good._ It was Liam…_Landon's_ voice, but it wasn't spoken aloud. Instead, his voice was inside my head. This time, I screamed.


	3. The Third Chapter

**Chapter 3**

"Jessica, please don't scream! If we're found, we could _die_!" Yes, that's how to calm me down, I thought sarcastically. Still, it was better than talking inside my head. Plus, it shut me up.

I couldn't look at _Landon _at all for a moment. This was all too much to process, but he didn't seem to understand that because he kept talking. "Jessica, we have to leave, we have an entire race of people after us!"

"Are the vampires going to come suck our blood?" I said sarcastically. Liam didn't deny it, in fact, he looked I had just gotten it exactly right. "There are _vampires_!" I nearly screamed, and Liam put a hand on my mouth.

"You need to be quiet! Do you want to die?" I shook my head rapidly. He sighed and let go, leaving me gasping for breath (yeah, I should have just breathed through me nose, but I wasn't thinking that far ahead after learning **vampires are real!**)

"Jessica, we need to prepare for you for Night World; you need to say goodbye to this town."

I knew the only way to communicate with him now was to let him read my mind. I added _I hate you. _Just for good measure. I saw him wince, which made me smirk underneath his hand. Then I got back on track.

_You're _crazy_, Landon! I'm not going anywhere! _I thought to his since he was still covering my mouth. By now I'd begun breathing through my nose because I realized that I was going to be stuck here for a while. _And what is Night World?_

Landon chose to ignore the first part of my argument and proceeded to explain what Night World was. "Night World is the place for witches, like me, vampires, fairies, shape shifters." My eyes got very wide at the thought of this. Landon continued after a moment.

"They call Night World for people of the night. We have clubs and shops, especially inLas Vegas. That's where we will have to go. My Grandma Harman will help us. We are also going to have to ask for Lord Thierry's help in this; the alliance between witches and vampires needs to be in tact for the apocalypse."

At this, Landon had accidently let his hand drift form my mouth. "Apocalypse," I repeated in astonishment.

Landon nodded. "The end of the human world, that is. The witches, especially the Harman's, want to prevent it. We want to live in peace with them."

This was too unreal. The fact that there were witches and _vampires_ at all was astonishing, but it couldn't be true. Landon must have drugged me to…

"Oh, goddess, no! I would never do that to you. Remember, I told you I love you. That is still true. I would never hurt you."

_You're hurting my soul right now, confusing the crap out of me. I wouldn't be surprised if my head exploded right now. _I sent to Liam, who smirked.

"I highly doubt it, Jessica." Then he turned more serious. "I would never tell you this unless there was reason, of course. Telling a regular human this would get them killed, but you're not a regular human, Jessica. In fact you're…" Then Landon cursed. "They've found us! I'll tell you what happened later, right now, we have to kiss again."

"Yeah right," I said back without thinking. Then I hesitated.

"I'm not kidding, Jessica. This is not for my pleasure; this is part of the ceremony." Finally, but not before I hesitated one last time, I pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was… odd. I felt his lips to mine, but they weren't _right._ It was as if I was cheating on someone I didn't even know.

Landon sensed it too. I saw all of the color drain out of his face. "It's not you… But the stone activated; you _are _one of the warrior's soul mates." Then he seemed to realize something. "Just not me."

His face shone with panic, then determination. "Jessica, you need to run. Don't look back, no matter what. Whatever you do, you _can't _look back!" By the end of the sentence he was shaking me.

"I'll run." I whispered before I got out of the car and began to run.

I knew I shouldn't have, all of Liam's warnings lead me to do the exact opposite, but I looked behind me. Even though it was only for a moment, I registered the familiar face. Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Ever wonder what it would be like to die? I was certain that I was dying. I felt conscious, but I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even open my eyes.<p>

That's the moment I realized that I might have been paralyzed. If I could have, I would have screamed. But nothing would come out; I was completely frozen.

I'd always taken my life for granted. Sure, it hadn't been an easy life. My dad and I had moved from town to town as a kid. We'd never stayed anywhere too long, but I'd still had friends. I was still okay. Not like I was now.

I must have fallen when I got out to Liam's car. That would account for the strange dream I'd had. I guess that's what I get for watching Twilight too many times.

I didn't think I done anything to deserve my fate, but it was happening. I couldn't feel anything except for the tears that dripped out of my eyes; those I could sill feel those.

"Jessica, you are going to be fine. Just will yourself to open your eyes." I recognized the voice, but I didn't know who it was. Still, I listened to him. Slowly I felt my eyes open. I gasped, looking at the boy in front of me.

"Jacob." Immediately I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was so nice to have contact with anyone; I didn't even mind that it was Jacob. He was surprised, but he wrapped his arms around me and muttered soothing words.

"I thought I was paralyzed, Jacob. I couldn't move; I couldn't do _anything_!" I knew I was being hysterical, but I couldn't help myself.

"It's okay; I'm here. You're going to be fine, Jessica. I'm here." And at that moment, there was no trace of the cocky, arrogant guy. At that moment, I was looking at the guy that I would fall in love with.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I meant to have this up earlier, but I didn't have the time! I've been working on an original story on wattpad. It's called **The Day I Fell In Love With A Demon**. You guys should google it if you have time!_

_You guys know the drill: Comment, comment, comment!_


	4. The Fourth Chapter

**Chapter 4**

"Jessica, are you awake?" _I am now, _I thought tiredly. Slowly I opened my eyes to see my dad standing there. He had a nervous smile on his face as he waited for me to say something.

To say my dad and I were close would be and out and out lie. Since my mom had passed form cancer in 2005, our lives had never been the same. I knew my dad loved me, and he tried, he really did. He took me to baseball games and drove me everywhere I needed to go. He told me he loved and I knew he meant. It's just that, no matter how we tried, I was never close to the nervous, frail man before me.

"Yeah, I'm awake, Dad." He smiled slightly again.

"I'm glad your okay, sweetheart." He went up and ruffled my hair and I plastered on a fake smile. I'd never liked that, but it was the closest thing my dad did to showing affection. I was about to speak more when my dad spoke again. "The boy that was here, he said to call him when you woke out. He wrote his number here." My dad fumbled with a piece of paper.

I waited for him to hand Jacob's number. I mean, it must have been Jacob; he was the only one here last night…

_(Flashback)_

_Thunder cracked in, as it seemed to on all bad nights. Jacob hadn't left, even though I repeatedly told him I'd be fine on my own. I could tell that he was made no one else, especially a parent, hadn't come to see me. I'd explained that my dad was on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a few more hours, but he still didn't think that was any excuse for him not being here._

_The thunder hit again, this time with a bolt of lighting following it. That was when I heard a small yelp. Scrunching my eyebrows together, I whispered, "Jake, are you up?"_

_I swore I heard relief in his voice when he answered, "Yeah, lightning and thunder have always bothered me."_

_"Me too; it seems like it only thunders right after something bad happens." Then, even more hesitantly, I said, "Do you want to come and sit next to me? I mean, it doesn't look like either of us is going to sleep any time soon and…" I fumbled, realizing how stupid it was to even say something like that._

_"If you don't mind, Jessica, I would like to. It's just the thunder…" _It's just the thunder my butt_, I thought. _Jacob just doesn't want to miss getting nice and cozy with a pretty girl. _But it was still nice to be comforted, whatever the intentions._

_Jacob sat hesitantly next to me. His skin was slightly cooled and I realized he must be freezing sitting on the window ledge without a blanket. Thankfully there was an extra blanket that I handed to Jacob, "Thanks." He muttered._

We had ended up talking most of the night. I couldn't tell you one thing we talked about, because it was just pointless, mundane things, but I think it made most of us feel better. I remembered the rain and looked out my open window to see a clear blue sky. Except of course, for the rainbow smack dap in the center of the sky.

I remember my mom saying so long ago "Bad things always happen. Most of the time, they even outnumber the good. But if you wait long enough, the rain will end. After the worst things, there is even a rainbow."

And there was the rainbow, a reminder of my mom. But I had to get back to the point. "Can I have Jacob's phone number now, Dad?"

"No, I don't think so."

Okay, I certainly wasn't expecting _that_. "Why not?"

My dad fumbled even more. "I just got a bad vibe from the kid. You need to stay away from him."

At this, I got even angrier. "I'm sorry, but you've hardly _ever _been there. What makes you think you have any control over…"

At that moment the very guy we were fighting about walked in holding a big bouquet of flowers. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just be going…"

"No, stay; my dad was just leaving." I looked hard at my dad. The frail man looked like he wanted to protest, but he finally nodded.

"See you in a little while, Jess." Then he left.

I turned and smiled at Jacob who handed me the flowers. Finally he said, "So that's the as…"

"Jacob! I don't wan to hear you talk about my dad like that and certainly no swearing!" He looked slightly amused, but nodded.

"I take it the guy doesn't like me very much already, right." Jacob said this more as a statement.

"He'll warm up; and the flowers are beautiful by the way." They were. The bouquet was beautiful of pink and white carnations with a bright red one in the center.

"The woman selling them says the white ones mean sweet and lovely and the pink mean I'll never forget you."

I smiled even larger, not holding in my emotions. "That's so sweet! What does the red one mean?"

Jacob hesitated before saying, "I'm not sure." Then quickly changing the subject, he said, "I've got some bad news for you, Jessica."

_You've got to be kidding me,_ I thought, but allowed Jacob to continue. "Trish is missing."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Can you guess what red Carnations mean? Don't forget to review!_


	5. The Fifth Chapter

_A/N: I meant to have this up earlier; summer just seems too busy. Well, enjoy and don't forget to add to your favorite/alert list and comment! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The human mind handles things in a funny way. For instance, my mind decided not to process the "dream" about Liam/Landon. After all, it was just a crazy dream while I was passed out from lack of sleep/stress, as my doctor so clearly explained. Apparently Liam (because Landon wasn't real, he was just a dream) dropped me off but had to go visit a sick relative right after. My brain also managed to "forget" that he never called me. Or that no one had seen his family or him in over a week since I got out of the hospital. And I was okay with that; it wasn't something I had to deal with right now.

But my mind couldn't forget about what Jake said about Trish.

_(Flashback)_

_"What do you mean Trish is missing?" I expected my voice to be filled with anger or denial, but the only emotion I could sense through the numbness was shock._

_Jake knelt next to my bed while I held back tears. Jake cursed and I couldn't find it in my heart to scold him. After a few seconds, he spoke again. "I'm so sorry, Jessica. I know I shouldn't have told you. I just didn't want it to come from someone other than me." Then he paused. "I mean, not like I'm the only one to tell you it's just that…"_

_I cut him off. "I get it, Jake. And don't worry; I understand why you want to tell me."_

Then he told me about how Trish's car was found ten miles from the school. The pretty blue pick up truck abandoned with the keys still inside. The entire town was looking for her and the entire police station (including Jake's dad, who was chief) had put up flyers with her picture on it for towns over.

They were convinced that she had run off with someone because they'd found evidence of another person in the car including a boy's sock. I knew she didn't have a boyfriend, so that didn't make any sense. Nothing about her disappearance made sense.

But Jake did a good job of making me feel better; after all, I'd just been in the _hospital _for stress related issue; no one wanted me too upset right now. And Jake made me feel better, as much as my dad _hated _him. A week ago I'd been released from the hospital, and I was going to school (tomorrow was Monday). Jake had come over every day since then. He talked with me and made the pain and shock of Trish leaving better.

"Jess, are you there?" I looked up from my couch to see Jake standing there. He was just in a black t-shirt and ripped jeans, but somehow it was different. Maybe it was the way his blonde hair was nearly dancing in the light, or the way his emotionless dark brown eyes seemed to be looking at me in a way no one ever looked at me.

I know that's the absolute cheesiest thing ever to be said by a teenage girl, but at that moment, nothing seemed truer.

"I'm just thinking." Jake sat down next to me, close, but not quite touching.

It was silent for a moment before Jake spoke. "So did you hear Tammy like finally accepted Johnny's invite to prom?" I smirked at Jake's spot on teenage girl impression. Seeing me grin, he continued. "It's like so crazy because like I was off to see the new Twilight movie with that so totally hot Jacob character and Jacob Parker from our school was like there and he was like SO HOT!"

"God Jake, you really do think a lot of yourself." He grinned.

"It's hard being hot, with those oh so dreamy eyes." I rolled my eyes and wacked him with a pillow. Not expecting that, he fell of the couch (with a nice shove from me).

"Are you _sure _you're an athlete? You can't even _sit _correctly."

With a mocked hurt expression, he said, "Well, that would have to do with a certain push from a certain fifteen-year-old."

"What! You're blaming me!" I cried in an overly dramatic voice.

Jake snorted and then said. "I like this better than before. Hanging out with you is way better than with those stupid cheerleaders that seem to follow me."

"It's because you have _such dreamy eyes._" I said, not forgetting the compliment. Jake grinned back.

It was silent for a moment before he said, "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you these past few months. I was just…"

I cut him off. "It's okay. It's not like I really did anything to stop them. Besides, it was nice to have attention from _the most popular_ boy in our school."

I saw frustration mask Jake's features. Then, very quietly, he said, "Is that was you see me as; the most popular boy in school?" I could hear the subtle hurt in his voice.

I smiled at him. "Not anymore." At that moment, I was sure I was about to kiss him. I saw his hand come forward, and he pushed a piece of hair out of my face.

Then it was like nothing I'd ever felt for. There was a shock, a blue light, and a flash of something silver.

"You'd better go, Jake. My daughter has homework to work on." I nearly jumped back at the sound of my father's voice. Jake moved away. With one last glance at me, he turned back to my dad.

"Yes sir," then directed at me, "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning since you don't have a car, okay?"

Before my dad could but in I answered, "Sure; I'll see you tomorrow."

Jake nodded at both of us and walked out, the door shutting behind him. My dad spoke, "Jess…"

I cut him off. "You know what, I don't care. I like him Dad, sorry to tell you. And I don't know if you hate him because I like him, but I am going to have boyfriends. He's been nothing but nice to you so go find someone else to pick on."

My father wasn't the type of man to yell. Instead he spoke very softly, "I'll just leave you alone."

Regret coursed through me, "Dad…"

He looked at me, sadness in his eyes. I could see how tired he looked, more tired than when mom died. "I'm sorry, Jessica."

I walked up and hugged him. His frail arms hugged me back. "I'm sorry Dad, but I really like him."

My dad smiled, and even though it didn't quite reach his eyes, I knew I'd made progress. "I know."


	6. The Sixth Chapter

**Chapter 6**

It had been a week since Trish went missing. Nearly a week since I got out of the hospital. I was walking around the empty halls and I could hear the tap of my sneakers on the tile slapping down. That was the only that made sense in my mind; everything else was a blur.

Especially the part about Trish; there was a hole in my heart where she was supposed to be. We were as close as sisters and now… she wasn't there. I couldn't understand it and my brain refused to believe it, but somehow my heart was starting to accept it and mend. Of course that may have had something to do with Jacob.

He'd come over everyday this week, not with questions, but with smiles, comfort, and light conversation. They were just the things I needed and he did them flawlessly. While he was around, I never once felt sad or uncomfortable. He made me smile at all the right times and held me when I cried on Wednesday when I realized Trish might not be coming back. All in all, he was like the perfect medicine.

I walked around the empty halls; I had been dismissed early; I told the teacher I had left my textbook in my last class, but really I just needed time to think. There was still about twenty minutes left of class, so everyone knew I'd just skipped class, but I didn't think the teacher, or anyone for that matter, really cared.

I debated going to the library, but the thought made me shutter. Not at the books; I loved reading. No, it was at the students; the students with their never-ending questions and "supportive" comments. Each one of them thinking it would make me feel better if I talked to them, but it really didn't.

Finally, I walked out of the school. It was raining slightly, which wasn't unusual of this time of year. What was unusual was a girl I'd never seen smoking out the rain. Long puffs of smoke came out of her mouth and I winced; I hated smoking. But something compelled me to go over to her.

She looked me up and down, taking me in. I did the same to her. She was pretty; dark brown hair and green cat-like eyed. I smiled at her. When she didn't return the smile, I looked away until she spoke. "Why are you here; I've never seen you ditch."

"I've never seen _you_ at all, so I guess that makes us even." I replied.

A faint smile touched her lips. "I guess so."

I sat under the balcony, not a foot away for the odd girl in silence for a few moments. Then the girl tossed out her cigarette that she'd just started. I looked at her oddly. "Why did you do that?" I asked her.

She smiled again. "I don't smoke." With that she turned away. The odd girl made me smile for a reason I wasn't sure of.

It didn't matter, because at that moment the bell rang, erasing all thoughts of the odd girl. Students swarmed around me as I waited for Jake.

"Jess, can I talk to you?" Speak of the devil, I thought as Jake walked towards me. I would have joked around more, but I could see he was nervous; that was completely unlike him.

Hesitantly, I replied, "Sure." We walked down the halls, his arm around me, brushing against my wavy blonde hair. He held open the door of the school for me and I replied back with a smile and a thank you.

Once we were in his car and a short distance from the school, Jake stopped the car. He didn't say anything for a moment, just looking at me. I looked down, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

People had always told me I was pretty. With my wavy blonde hair, murky green eyes and freckles, even I admitted that I was sort-of cute. But now, Jake was eyeing me in a way that I didn't understand at all. He started talking, "Jess, I…" Then he seemed to abruptly change topic. "You know I care about you, right?"

"Of course; Jake, you've been here for me when I needed you. In some ways you're…" I stopped, trying to think of exactly _what _he was.

Jake smiled, trying to lighten everything up. "What, your own personal superman?"

I rolled my eyes, but I was smiling at the lame attempt. "That was really, really lame, Jake." Then I added, "Even _I _could do better than that."

Jake snorted. "Yeah, right; you've got the sense of humor of a tone-deaf monk."

"That doesn't even make sense!" I yelled playfully.

"You don't make sense." I was about to retort how immature that was, when I noticed the change in his voice. He was no longer looking at me playfully, but with the same expression he had used earlier. As if he was deep in thought, but even he didn't know exactly what it was about; only that it involved me.

"Jess, I….," he cursed under his breath then laughed humorlessly. Looking back up at me he added, "If you can't tell, I have no idea how to say this."

"Then just say what you mean, and you'll basically get what you want to say out." I added mockingly. He looked slightly amused, but I could tell that whatever was on his mind was really bothering him. So I added something else, "Jake, can you….Oh my god! Did you just see that?" I nearly screamed.

"What!" Jake said suddenly fully alert.

"There are glowing yellow _eyes_ in the forest!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys, here's an upload! So I'm going to this program for three weeks! I'm super excited, but that also means that there might not be any updates! I'll try to get to a computer or have someone post them, but no promises! You were warned._

_Anyways, the song for this chapter is "Can't Fight This Feeling by R.E.O Speedwagon". It fits perfectly with this chapter and the next one!_

_Alright, comment and add to you subscription list!_


	7. The Seventh Chapter

_A/N: Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to comment! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Where," Jake said as he whirled around to look into the forest. My eyes only glanced up at him for a moment, but when I looked back around for the yellow eyes that had just appeared, but nothing came into view.

"They were right there!" I said, confusion filtering into my voice as I pointed to a big tree in the woods.

Jake looked again, but I was beginning to see doubt in his eyes. "Are you sure it wasn't a bear or maybe light you were seeing the wrong way?"

"Maybe," I said, but I doubted it. It was odd; I had feeling that I _should _be seeing it and just wasn't. Not to mention the fact that a few seconds ago I had been sure I'd seen something. I would still except here was absolutely no proof in the forest.

I could tell Jake could sense something was still wrong because he shifted closer to me, almost protectively. That in and of itself made a faint smile appear on my lips which Jake didn't seem to notice. "We should go look, just in case." He didn't leave it open as a question, and I was relieved. Honestly, I wanted to go look. Something just felt…off.

"Thank you, I'd feel a lot better. But first is there something you wanted to talk about?" I said remembering how he was having a hard time telling me something earlier. It wasn't fair that my paranoia was going to mess up what he wanted to say.

"No problem. And my question can wait." he said getting out of the car. I went to open my door, but Jake was already out getting the door and waiting for me.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him. I noticed that he was gripping a flashlight. I nearly started to ask why, but I answered the question myself. It was already starting to get dark at four-thirty now, and it was already almost four. We walked into the woods, looking around. Sure enough as we stepped into the woods, there was not sign of any eyes.

"Do you want to keep looking?" At first I thought Jake was pissed off about coming into the woods, but as I looked at him I realized that he was _nervous_. I didn't understand that at all unless...

"Are you scared of the _dark_?" I asked, amusement leaking into my voice.

He went slightly pink. "Of course not; I'm on the football team; I can't be scared of the dark!"

I knew I had caught him! "That's hilarious!" I said laughing so hard my stomach hurt! He looked more embarrassed and kept walking.

"It's not that big a deal! And it's not that I'm scared of the dark, I just don't like being out when it is dark. You could get hurt."

I was still laughing. "Yeah, right!" The sun was starting to set and the night was setting in. I was still laughing with Jake a few steps ahead of me looking around. Not paying attention, I felt myself fall (yes, I get the irony). My ankle began throbbing, but that wasn't the main focus as much as falling down. Bracing myself for the ground, I felt my back start to touch the ground, but then big hands grip mine and I was being lifted up.

I looked up to see Jake's beautiful eyes gleaming at me over the setting sun. Pinks and purples blended in the sky shining against his blonde hair. It looked like a scene out of a romantic comedy movie. "I'm always here to catch you when you fall."

"Wow, that's really cheesy." I said, looking down a blushing.

Jake smiles, and my heart flutters despite my throbbing ankle. Then he leans down and whispers in my ear. "Then you'll think this is really cheesy, but I just have to tell you I love you."

I stepped away, trying to process this. Everything was happening too fast. And, with his earlier babbling, I should have suspected something, but I never could have thought it would be like _this_! Even with all this swirling around in my head, I knew the main question that needed to be answered: Did I love him too? Now speaking aloud, I answered my own question. "I can't think about this right now, Jake. I'm just...not sure. I'll let you know my answer later, when my ankle doesn't hurt so much, okay?"

Jake ran a hand through his hair smiling. "That's what every guy want's to hear when they tell a girl they love her." Then he hesitated for a moment before saying in a soft voice, "It's okay, I can wait Jessica."

We began walking back. Well, Jake did. I mostly hobbled along clinging onto Jake. "Well, Jess, this is it. We came into the woods_ didn't _find the mysterious "eyes", found out the two things in the entire world no one else knew about me, and you probably sprained you ankle. To be honest, I really don't want to see you in the hospital again, but the irony was perfect!" I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, and by the way, who's scared of the dark now, Miss "No one get's hurt in the dark." He said mocking me.

My cheeks flushed slightly again, and I thought,_ this is the guy who loves me_. The thought struck me hard and caused some layer of me to give up what I knew to be true. It was then I made my decision about what I was going to do with him.


	8. The Eighth Chapter

_A/N: If you haven't already, you should really read my authors note. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

It was actually really simple when I thought about. I'd know, if not consciously, what I would do from the first day I met Jacob Parker. Form the first day he began teasing me, when he started talking to me, how he never disclaimed any of the rumors we were dating. How he went into the forest even though he was sure there was nothing there. The look in his eyes when he said he loved. All the facts were there, and the decision was already made.

I was completely and utterly in love with him.

"Are you okay?" We were on the road now, driving to the hospital. No matter what my revelation maybe, my ankle was still throbbing. In fact, as we walked up to the car, my ankle began to throb. The pain was awful; by the middle of the walk Jake was almost carrying me.

"I'm okay, my ankle just hurts." I replied, trying to keep the pain out of my voice. The effort was useless; everything about my voice was strained. Mostly, I was glad I could keep from crying as we drove on.

"I'm so sorry, Jess. We never should have gone into the forest."

"I was the one that asked _you_ to go."

"But I knew there was nothing there." The entire time he was speaking his eyes were fixed on the road. However, I knew that he could tell I thought that was the wrong thing to say.

"So you're saying I was just making it all up?"

He sighed. "Can this please wait? I just want you to be okay before we talk about everything." This shut me up. His concern for me was actually really admirable; plus, I had a feeling everything meant more than just the yellow eyes in the forest.

The rest of the ride was utterly silent. I almost dozed off, but tried not to. If I had a concussion, which I doubted but still, I couldn't sleep. Finally after another twenty minutes Jake pulled up to the hospital. He swerved into the front with a quick stop, forcing me forward. My ankle hit the side and I couldn't help the loud gasp of pain that erupted from my lips.

"Oh shit; I'm so sorry, Jess. Just stay right there; I'll get help." I nodded, not allowing myself to speak; I was fairly certain if I spoke there would be tears.

Jake was back after only a few seconds, wheelchair in his hands and a nurse next to him. He gracefully swooped me into his arms, careful not to hit my damaged leg. The nurse muttered soothing words, but I didn't really process any of them; I didn't need to. It was the weirdest feeling; if Jake was there, I didn't need anyone to tell me I was going to be okay. I just knew I was.

It was odd also, because he didn't say one word to me until I was in the hospital room. The nurse had just left, and the doctor was coming before he said anything at all. Finally he added, "I don't like that every time I'm seeing you now it seems like you're in the hospital."

I shot him a look. "I'm completely overjoyed. Especially since my ankle feels like it's on freaking fire." He looked amused so I replied back in a hard tone, "What!"

"Wow, chill Jess. I was just going to say it's weird that a fifteen year old girl doesn't swear. No need to go ape woman on me."

"Ape woman?" I asked.

He looked away. "Your difficult, you know that."

"But you love me anyway." I meant the words to be slightly sarcastic and friendly. And I think they would have been if Jake hadn't just told me he _really _loved me not an hour ago. He continued to look away, so I started, "Jake..." I would have gone on but a nurse came into the room.

I waited for her to talk to me, but instead she turned to Jake. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave so Miss Parker can have her ankle x-rayed. We have to make sure she didn't break it."

Jake nodded at the nurse then turned to me, "I'll be waiting outside, okay."

"Thanks, and can you call my dad?" I asked nicely. Jake winced, I'm sure not wanting to call my dad, but nodded.

When he left the nurse smiled at me. "What a nice young man. He's a real keeper darling."

I smiled at her southern twang and wasn't afraid to admit she was right. "I think so."

The next hour or so was a blur. At some point a doctor came in to test my ankle. After about a half-hour of testing my reflexes and downing pain medicine, I had begun to feel better and honestly just wanted to talk to Jake again. But the doctor kept me in, having x-rays and talking to my dad on the phone.

After the hour was up, I found out that thankfully, my ankle wasn't broken. But it was sprained in two different places and I would have to wear crutches for the next week or two. Honestly, that sucked, but it was better than haven broken ankle all together.

The southern twang nurse came back in, her name was Annabel which I think suited her. "That boy is still out there; he's good to his word. Do you want me to let him in?"

"Yes please." I said too eagerly.

Annabel just smiled. "You're head over heels, girl. It's absolutely adorable." My cheeks flamed up and I tried to deny the fact, but I couldn't find the words. She was right; I was completely head over heels in love with him.

It was at that perfect moment that Jake walked in and I couldn't but admire him. He really was gorgeous. Tall, but not too ridiculously tall. With his messy dark blonde hair and glowing dark eyes, it was amazing that I'd ever had to consider if I loved him. _That's really conceded; it's more than his looks, _I thought to myself. Of course that was true; I wasn't the kind of girl to fall for someone purely on looks. No, it was that he could make me laugh when I was upset. He was always showing up at the right time and he could take care of me when he needed to.

Not to mention that he loved me too. "I wasn't sure if you liked Coke or Sprite, so I got both." I gazed at the Sprite bottle in his hand, looking for the Coke. "Except I kind of got thirsty and drank the Coke myself."

I didn't really like soda at all, but I certainly didn't like Coke. Except Jake didn't have to know that. "I only drink Coke."

He started to babble off apologizes, "I'll get you one; I'll be right back..."

"Jake, I was kidding; give me the soda." I said, gesturing to the unopened can of Sprite.

He mumbled something that closely resembled "itch" mockingly while handing me the soda. We sat in silence for a moment before I knew it was time. "Jake..."

At the same time I heard a girl's angry voice say, "Why do I keep finding you here with _her_?"

* * *

><p><em>So... I'd love some comments or even some messages! It would seriously make my day!<em>


	9. The Ninth Chapter

**Chapter 9**

Of course, saying it was a girl's voice would be an exaggeration made up by the jealous part of my mind that was taking over. In reality, it was just an angry woman's voice. At first I was about to tell the woman off for being so rude, especially right to my face, but then the woman actually walked in.

Well, it was like looking in a mirror. She had thick, sandy dark-blonde hair that was casually swept together in a ponytail. Her blue eyes didn't show anger, just frustration and a dab of irritation.

In fact, this woman looked nothing like Jake, but something told me that they knew each other. This suspicion was confirmed when she started to reprimand him, "Jacob Alex Parker, I can't believe you! Do you know what it's like to get a call during a conference meeting to say that your son is in the hospital. Only to get halfway there to find out he's fine, he's just with a girl! Some girl I don't know, but I'm assuming is you, dear." She gestured over to me, and I nodded, grateful to be noticed at all during this.

Then she turned back to him, "Jacob, I pay for you to have a cell phone! Please use it! We'll finish this conversation later; you're lucky I don't want to upset her when she's in the hospital."

Then the woman turned to me. "I'm Valentine, Jake's mom. I'm sorry you had to hear all that; normally Jake is so well-behaved." She hesitated and let the subject drop. "And what would your name be, dear?"

"I'm Jessica, Ms. Valentine. It's nice to meet you, although the circumstances could be better."

Ms. Valentine smiled. "I agree. And how are you dear? I haven't heard the extent of your injuries; are you going to be okay?"

I smiled, "I hurt my ankle; it going to be in a cast for a while," I said, gesturing to my plain white cast, "other than that, I'm going to be fine." As I said the word going, a different nurse came in holding a bottle of water and a hand full of sharpies.

"These are for you, dear. We don't want you getting dehydrated while you're here. And the sharpies are here so that your boyfriend to sign your cast." At this point the nurse seemed to notice Ms. Valentine and she smiled. "And I'm assuming this is your mother sweetheart."

I shook my head. "This is Jake's mom. My dad..." I looked at Jake.

He seemed to remember. "I almost forgot; I called him and he said that he'd be on the next flight back here, but the soonest he can come in from his business trip is tomorrow."

Ms. Valentine wasted no time offering her hospitality, "Then you'll of course have to stay with us, dear; you can't stay in a house all by yourself with your ankle like that," she said, gesturing to my cast.

The nurse smiled at Ms. Valentine, not even giving me time to answer. "We'll need to confirm this with her father and have you fill out some paper work."

Ms. Valentine got up, "No problem." She grinned at me, "See you in a minute, dear." And with that she was out the door.

Jake sighed, "Sorry about her; she can be a little crazy sometimes."

I shook my head, "She seems really nice; I don't know a lot of parents that would let their son's girlfriend spend the night." I felt my cheeks heat slightly at what I'd just revealed, but by some insane stroke of luck Jake didn't seem to notice.

"I bet she figures that we won't do anything on account of the fact of your ankle." I shrugged and we sat in silence for a few moments before Jake continued again, "I'm really sorry about your dad being away; I understand how much it must suck having him gone."

I sighted, thinking about my dad. I loved him, he had always been there for me, but I couldn't really see him giving me any comfort in a time like now. "Honestly, you and your mom have been more comforting than he ever could have been."

Jake and I were now only sitting a few inches away from each other, almost kissing distance away. He leaned in closer, almost close enough for our lips to meet. Then he whispered, "I'm so sorry about you getting hurt."

"I'm sorry too." I said stupidly, and Jake's somewhat normal mocking grin came back on his face.

"You always know the right thing to say," he said sarcastically.

"What was I supposed to say?" I asked, trying to feel irritated but failing miserably.

"You were supposed to tell me that you loved me too." He whispered. I looked at the door, silently praying that someone, _anyone _would come in and save me from this moment. But no one came. I was alone, and it was time to face the fact.

Except that I was going to stretch it out a little more. "Isn't it a little conceded to think someone loves you?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and then with no warning he kissed me.

I didn't have time to kiss him back before his lips were off mine. Without any time to think about what I said, I muttered, "You're so lucky I love you."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys; new chapter! I know it's short, but it's finally out. Only one more filler chapter and then we start to add some more plot!_

_And I want to give a special shout-out to my new Beta iNessie! You rock! _


	10. The Tenth Chapter

_So... hi :) For people who were reading this a long time ago, well, it's back. I really wish I had a better explanation for how unreasonably late this update is, but I don't except that I didn't feel like writing anymore. __Honestly, I was going to give up on this, but I've been thinking about it so much and I've got so many ideas for it, I had to keep writing. And of course, the fans of this story. You guys are the reason I didn't give up on it completely. So thank you gusy._

_Oh, and if your a new reader, well, I hope you enjoy the chapter. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"What!" Jake blurted out at last.

"What!"

"You just repeated what I just said!" A hint of surprise noted in his voice.

"I don't know what to say!" I blurted out after half a second.

"You just said you loved me!"

"You said it first!"

"What is going on here?" Jake's mom walked into the room and my entire body tensed up.

The entire room was silent for a few moments before at last Jake spoke. "Everything's fine, Mom."

Ms. Valentine smiled. "Did you finally say it Jake? Oh that's adorable!" Jake turned a bright shade of red as Ms. Valentine turned to me, "He's been talking about you since the first day of school you know; he's head of heels and I can see you are too." Now it was my turn to turn red.

"Mom!" Jake got out at last, still pink.

"I can't help but recognize young love!" Jake's mom said, some sarcasm laced into her voice. "Now get ready to go you to; I don't want you two to rip off each other's ..."

"Mom!" Jake practically yelled, both of us turning a deep shade of pink.

Ms. Valentine just winked. "It's not a big deal, dear, when I was your age..."

"_Mom!_" Jake practically screamed.

Ms. Valentine just rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine play innocent. Just don't make me out for the fool. Oh, and Jake can you help her out to the car. We need to get her to our house; I've already had Miry fix up the guest bedroom, and I'm sure you can wear some of my old clothes, Jessica."

I smiled, relieved I wouldn't have to wear the hospital robes. I had no idea where my original outfit was, and I didn't want to wait around to get it back. "Thank you so much."

She smiled back, "No problem, dear. Just remember, five minutes; I don't want anything going on in here while I'm..."'

Jake's blush got deeper. "Yeah, we got it Mom, be out in a minute." Ms. Valentine just shrugged and left.

There was a pause of silence before I spoke, "Well, you're mom seems...nice."

Jake snorted, "That's one way to put it. But thanks for being nice." Then, just because he couldn't have a nice, romantic moment, he added in a teenage-girl voice, "Even though your just saying that to try and get in my pants."

"What, you..." My cheeks heated up, "that's it, I take it back. Loving you is too much work!"

Jake raised an eyebrow, "You can't take it back."

I leaned in closer to him, so close I could smell his after shave, and pretended to debate this. When I was only about a centimeter from his lips I whispered, "Oh yeah, watch me."

Jake , now even more flushed, leaned back and muttered, "Tease."

"Pig."

"Prude."

"Jerk."

"Christ girl, let's just go!" He finally said, "You're impossible!"

Giving and letting him help me up, I smiled and replied, "I know."

He smiled and said, "Two can play at that game." With that, he swept me up bridal-style and carried me out of the hospital. Right to his mom's car. Though if she thought anything was odd when he set me carefully down in the back of the car, she didn't show it.

When we were driving away I said in the most dead-pan voice I could muster up, "If you ever carry me like that again, I will personally see that you will never be able to reproduce."

"I wouldn't dream of anything else." He responded without missing a beat, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Ms. Valentine stayed silent through the entire ride, which was both a blessing and a curse. After all, who knew what was going through her mind at any given moment? She might have said something, also, if the ride had been longer. But after only about ten or fifteen minutes we were pulling up to a decent-sized suburban house. The walls a light pink-tan shade (which I'm sure thrilled Jake) and a little porch swing.

A.K.A, the most adorable house I'd ever seen.

"This is so _cute_!" I couldn't help but exclaim. With all the time I'd spent with Jake, most of it had been in public, and neither of us had really suggested going over to each other's homes. So seeing his now felt, well, nice; like I was finally getting to know him a little bit better for the first time.

Jake winced, "Please, don't stab my pride too hard; I bleed easily."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure..." And then I slowly (and some-what painfully) tried to get out of the car. Honestly, without Jake holding the door and the fact that the little car was so close to the ground, I never would have made it.

Begrudgingly, I thanked him and for once, all he said was a gracious, "Your welcome." Of course, that could have something to do with the fact that his mom was standing only three feet away, but I'd always been optimistic.

After I'd been given a quick tour of the house (two bathrooms, a small living room and kitchen, and three small rooms that served as bedrooms) it was almost seven at night. And like clock-work, my stomach began to grumble. Jake laughed when he heard this and said, "I think we have to get some food in her."

Ms. Valentine replied from the kitchen before I could counter, "Well, you two are lucky that I had some leftover roast; you're not a vegetarian, are you Jessica dear?"

I smiled, hobbling over on my crutches at the delicious smell of food. "No, ma'm."

Ms. Valentine smiled, and I turned to sit down when Jake helped me with my chair. I was about to shoot off another insult when he replied, " Let me do this one thing for you without insults, please," and I had no choice but to shut my mouth.

We ate in a some-what comfortable silence before I smiled and tried to make conversation, "How long have you guys lived out here?"

Ms. Valentine smiled, "About ten years. I started working again a couple of years after I'd adopted Jake here."

I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help but blurt out, "You're adopted!" Then, realizing my mistake, I blushed and tried to correct myself, but Jake just waved me off.

"I don't have any hard feelings on it Jess, don't worry. After all, I was left somewhere when I was five; you can't really pretend like that didn't happen. Plus, I mean, we don't look anything alike." He replied gesturing to his mother and himself.

"A lot of kids don't look like their parents, though." I replied back, thinking of my dad and myself. We hardly resembled each other at all.

Jake, obviously coming to the same conclusion I did, just replied, "Sometimes."

The rest of the meal was mostly light conversation from Ms. Valentine. Talk of anything serious vanished, and once the meal was over, neither of them even considered letting me help with the dishes on account of my injury. And, before I knew it, my eyes were feeling heavier and heavier. A yawn escaped my lips.

Jake, almost out of thin air, came up to me, and whispered, "You should probably sleep, you've had a rough day."

I tried to protest, but another yawn managed to escape me, so I only shrugged.

"Will you allow me carry you to your bed?"

I looked at him like he was on drugs. "Hell to the no!" And, somewhat unsteadily, I grabbed my crutches and hobbled off to the guest room reserved for me. I was too exhausted to change into the cute pink pajamas that Ms. Valentine had certainly laid on my bed, so I just slid off my sock on my uninjured foot any laid down.

Jake walked over, so close yet again, and this time kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Jessica."

I smiled, letting the drowsiness overtake me. But not before saying, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>So not a ton of plot in this chapter, but there's some important things I had to get out there. And now it's spring break for me, so I will be trying to update this as often as I can. But, as stupid as it sounds, comments really do help make me want to update faster. So please, comment telling me anything you thought about before, during, or after you read this chapter :)<em>


End file.
